


Loving him was red

by MoonBeam95



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBeam95/pseuds/MoonBeam95
Summary: From siblings to something more you never considered you'd be over before you truly began





	Loving him was red

Loving him was red

By: Moon-Beam95

Fandom: The Umbrella Academy

Pairing: Ben Hargreeves x Reader

  
  


Ben was your favourite among your siblings, he was quiet and saw things others didn't. He spent most of his time with Klaus, guiding him, helping him, protecting him. He saw something in Klaus others didn't. Our other siblings thought less of Klaus, that his powers weren't as useful, not as active for the field. You knew that wasn't true Klaus had potential but what could you do, you were the ordinary surrounded by the extraordinary. So you supported Ben, sweet quiet Ben who so clearly loved his brother. 

 

You were siblings but shared no blood ties, and you knew that at this age what you felt was slightly more than platonic. Just as you knew that eventually they would evolve into something more. How could they not?

 

His powers saw others shy away from him, scared of the horrors within. But that's what made him extraordinary, let me clarify not his powers but how he uses them. The others let their gifts go to their heads. Luthor with his strength believes himself to be the best, invincible. Allison who uses her powers to get whatever she wants. Diego who became arrogant, rushing in constantly trying to take charge, Number Five is who knows where and Klaus who runs from his, spending his days in a drug filled haze.

 

But Ben, Ben was humble and didn't let his powers define him, he hated hurting others, wanted to get in and out on missions. He was, you believed, fundamentally a good person.

 

As you grew, you stayed in the shadows, unimportant, unseen helping Dad in anyway possible to make sure the team ran smoothly. Also helping Mom around the house, bake and other such things. 

 

Well you did have a hidden agenda on learning to bake. You wanted to make something for Ben. Lately you began to have more than platonic feelings, you caught your self looking for him when you entered a room. Smiling when he was helping Klaus. A crush Mom said, all data pointed to a crush and so she suggested making him something. So here I was learning to make his favourite biscuits.

 

You stood covered in flour, marvelling at how easy Mom made this all seem. You looked on mournfully at the slightly burnt biscuits, what did it say that these were the best batch? You heard footsteps, and turned gulping when you saw the object of your affections,

 

His nose crinkles at the sight of the usually pristine kitchen upturned, ingredients covering the counters. "What happened here"

 

You move to stand in front of the biscuits and laugh nervously waving his question off rather frantically. "Oh you know, just helping Mom."

 

He raised an eyebrow, amused at your flustered behaviour, it was rather cute. He walked closer peering over your shoulder at the plate of biscuits. Your shoulders slumped, and you let out a sigh. 

 

"They were supposed to be Ginger Snap biscuits"

 

A smile tugged at his lips as you continued "They were supposed to be for you." 

 

"For me?"

 

You sigh, hands playing with fiddling with your apron before turning and starting to clean the back tops. So he couldn't see the tears that began to sting your eyes.

 

He froze at your admission, touched at the gesture. He was often forgotten by his siblings, and in the background when it came to spending time with Mom. So this, this was unexpected, but it filled him with a warmth that you took the time to do this for him. Seeing your shoulders began to tremble he stepped forwards and placed a hand on your shoulder before steeling himself and brushing his lips against your cheek, blushing all the while.

 

This time it was your turn to freeze, and a blush spread across your face at the feel of him, you slowly turned around a silly grin on your face but unable to meet his eyes. He stretched past you to take a biscuit ignoring your protests. It was a bit burnt but gave a rather crisp snap as he nibbled on it but the effort made it all the more sweeter.

 

After that you two started to spend more time together, it had the added affect of you getting to know Klaus more, it was strange having someone who actually acted like a brother. He teased you and Ben but gratefully gave you two time two yourself and covered when you both would slip away for a moment. It wasn't much, just time spent in each others presence, a graze of hands when you past one another, twining fingers together under the dinner table. It was sweet, the perfect romance.

 

There were downsides to your new relationship of course, worry. Every time he went out on a mission you worried, he was reckless when it came to protecting Klaus, but you really couldn't blame him, none of the others care. Not to mention he was the one who got stuck fighting with multiple assailants due to his numerous tentacles. You did like what came after the missions though, you'd peer around the med-bay door and silently watch Pogo patch him up and then you’d both retire to one of your rooms and just lie on the bed, bodies pressed against each other sharing caresses, basking in his presence, just reassuring yourself he was here and he was safe.

 

Your first kiss was bittersweet. The mission alarm rang and the house was a flurry of activity as you stood beside Dad ready to leave. As the rest filed out Dad at the helm, you reached up to finish closing his zipper and smoothing your hands across his shoulders removing non existing lint. As you looked up, your eyes were caught by his, locked in a moment. His head bent towards yours and your eyes fluttered close as his lips touched yours, tentatively. You sigh into him encouragingly, as  your mouths moved against each other, exploring. You broke apart lightly panting, foreheads pressed against each other smiling.

 

"I have to go" he said.

 

You nodded suddenly reluctant to let him leave and he pressed another brief kiss to your lips.

 

You followed Dad to a nearby building so as to watch how the mission played out. It was a usual tasks you helped Dad record what happened so as to go over how to improve for the next time they were called out. Yet this time it all went wrong, you leaned against the edge of the rooftop building peering through your binoculars when  _ it _ happened. You could not say for sure exactly what happened only that one moment they were winning and the next they were not and there was a sea of red. A scream wrenched itself from your throat as you saw him fall, knuckles whitening from tension as you clutched the binoculars. The screams kept coming as he didn't get back up and you saw another of your siblings check him and start to cry.

 

You felt weightless numb, the world began to spin and you became vaguely aware of your Dad tugging you away from rapidly the approaching edge. 

 

You had longed for years for any show of love from Dad but now, here,it left a sour taste, and you tried to frantically beat your hands on his chest. You collapsed to the ground with heart wrenching walls as his arms circled you, trying to muffle the sound, it wouldn't do for anyone to find you up here.

 

But you couldn't care, all you could see was the boy you loved drowning in blood, never again to kiss you, to hold you, to tell you that he finds you beyond extraordinary. 

 

He was gone before you truly began. All those plans you had made, nights curled up in the library, making a future, gone. And now every memory would be tainted by his last. For once his name was apt. The horror.

 

_ End.  _


End file.
